Tender
by LaughterNeverDies
Summary: Merlin and Arthur show their affection in kisses, nothing more. But that turns out to be enough for both of them after all.


**A/N: A short one shot because I couldn't incorporate it into any of my other stories, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cool, still morning in Camelot. Arthur led his horse to the stables, walking calmly by its side. He had nowhere to be, and the comforting presence of the creature at his side was enough to quieten his mind for a moment. As the pale yellow sunlight filtered through the clouds, Arthur was walking his mount into an empty stable and beginning the task of unfastening the girth on the saddle. For once, he did not mind the absence of the stable hands; it gave him time to think. There was a soft rustle from the doorway to the stables, and Merlin appeared, leaning against the frame and watching him with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be getting me to do that?" He asked with a smirk, sidling up to Arthur and running his hand over the horse's velvet muzzle with affection. Arthur shrugged and let Merlin usher him aside, eyeing him as he dealt with the tack with well practised ease.

"Was the hunt successful?" Merlin asked, his fingers working at the leather straps. Arthur nodded.

"Yes, very." He replied as Merlin finished with his horse. Arthur patted the horse on the rump and strode out of the stables. Merlin passed him his sword, still sheathed. Arthur took it.

"Thank you," he said, rewarding Merlin with a soft, lingering kiss. Merlin leant into him for a moment before they pulled apart.

"Will you want something to eat, Sire?" Merlin asked dutifully, shouldering the heavy saddle as they walked. Arthur told him that yes, he would like that very much.

This was not unusual. The king and his manservant had a far more intimate relationship than anyone knew, but they had never shared a bed. The only expression of their feelings came in the spontaneous touching of lips which either would initiate, depending on mood. Merlin noticed that Arthur tended to use it as a reward strategy. Arthur, for his part, secretly relished the brief moments when he could kiss Merlin without any reason or ulterior motive other than because it felt good, and they enjoyed it.

Sometimes Arthur took Merlin aside during a banquet, they would sneak into a dark corner and Arthur would lean in very close; so close that he could feel Merlin tremble a little as his lips brushed against his. Merlin's breath was warm as it ghosted over Arthur's neck, and searching hands clutched at dress robes. Then the moment was over, and they would return to their posts as monarch and servant, both a little happier, and a little more at ease.

Arthur remembered fondly a time where Merlin had surprised him one morning by waking him with breakfast and a smile, kissed him on the lips and wandered off. Of course, it wasn't until later that he realised that Merlin had somehow set the curtain on fire and that had been his way of apologising, but the sentiment was there. Arthur saw it too, when he calmed down.

Another time, Arthur passed him fleetingly in the hall. Merlin grabbed his arm, swung him around, pecked him on the lips and sauntered off.

There were different kinds of kisses between the king and his servant, his secret consort. There were soft gentle kisses in the morning, the tail end of a captured dream before consciousness took hold. There were the feverish, heated kisses stolen in the darkness. There were mere touches of lips, a delicate brush of skin against skin. There were rough and chaste kisses, and then there were the rare, tender kisses, which came in the sweetest and most spontaneous moments of passion, and they were by far the best.

Arthur sat before the fire, lost in the dancing flames. Merlin was busy folding his clothes and putting them away. He was hardly making a sound, but Arthur felt his presence in the room all the same. "Merlin," he murmured. Merlin looked up and saw the longing in his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, sounding concerned. Arthur met his gaze.

"Come here." Merlin walked over. Arthur smiled as Merlin lowered himself into his lap, leaning forwards and draping his arms around his neck. Arthur tipped his head up and met Merlin's lips, their kiss slow and tender.

"I missed you," Arthur murmured, pressing his forehead against Merlin's affectionately.

"I missed you too." Merlin replied, his finger stroking the back of Arthur's neck absently.

"My armour needs cleaning." Arthur said.

"Right,"

Merlin got up stiffly and bent to pick up the armour which was laid out on Arthur's bed. He didn't mind that all Arthur had wanted was that small moment of intimacy. It was enough for them both to know that they were wanted, if only for a little while.

* * *

**Please review if you have the time! **


End file.
